


Shadows Of Evil - Origins

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: A simple job, that was what it was supposed to be, provide security and safety. Never in all my years did I ever think that something like this would happen and nor could i ever be prepared for what was to come next. 'I just wanna go home...'The first chapter of my epic fan fiction based on the map Origins of Black Ops 2, Fullmetal Alchemist characters Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are property of Hiromu Arakawa and Blaire Taylor is owned by the awesome Gellyfish T. Call of Duty Black Ops 2, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Samantha, Ludvig Maxsis and Tank Dempsey are property of Treyarch and Activision.





	1. Precision and Wine

I sat on the deck of my Berlin apartment drinking a rather strong Port, swirling the red liquid before sipping gently. The sun was rising over the skyline, casting it's golden glow over the tired city, the radio was playing soft melodies and the early morning runners breath rose up like clouds. The phone ringin broke the delicate quiet, I stood up and proceeded to answer it. "Yes?" I spoke into the mouth piece. "We have you're next mission" said the male voice. "Send me the details and I will be there" I answered hanging up the phone and moving to my bedroom, I opened my wooden wardrobe and pushed the false panel in the back. It revealed a set of weapons, from a Mauser C95 to a large machine gun known as a M1927, of course these were the items I packed as well as a few other important essential items. With my uniform on I left for the rendezvous point where I would start this 'mission'

Richtofen Pov

"Ah, Edward Richtofen I presume?" Said an elder gentleman I knew to be called Ludvig Maxsis, he smiled as we walked to our vehicle convoy. He had chosen me and 9 other student scientists for this expedition to Northern France, somewhere close to Meuse and Lorraine. "Yes sir, it is an honor to be working with you on this endeavour" I answered shaking his hand, I entered one of the trucks and was greeted by some our security detail. Due to the fact we were in the midst of a war, we were required to have these soldiers for protection, in case we were suddenly attacked. Once the vehicles were on the move, I went over the expedition dossier, making mental notes of the landscape and points of interest. The possibility of a new element in the ground around this area was an exciting prospect, it almost would always lead to making money and important scientific discoveries. I scratched my chin, it was apparent to me that I needed to shave again. We stopped off to eat and consult the map to make sure we were on track and on time, the sun dropped low on the horizon as we made camp for the night.

Excavation Site 64   
May 13th 1918

It has been raining, the trenches are soaked and we find our progress minimal because of this glugy clay. The soldiers stand staunch even with the cold rain drenching their armour, we had found a chamber bellow a ruined temple, it housed 4 statutes of old Templar knights and each of then contained a display stand for something. I relished this opportunity to study these ruins, the inscriptions upon these walls are fascinating to say the least. It's seems to be that we have been called Group 935, the sigil appears on the wall of the buildings in this area, mostly just the concrete ones centered around the comand tower. This tower as they call it looks rather poorly, bombing seems to have weakened it, not to mention the gapping holes all boarded up with wooden bandaids. I spend my evenings investigating the nearby Cathedral, also in a delapidated state, as sad reminder of the battles fought her and the possibility of more conflicts to come. "Journal Entry complete" I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the discoveries to come.

1 month later

We were now well into our digging, 6 machines have been sent up from Germany with the intention of extracting the element we have found in this ground. It's a viscous blue liquid, Maxsis has named it 115, it's potency has made it a valuable asset to the group. Ludvig has praised me many times for my work on solving these knew cave fulls of ruins we have uncovered recently, the diggers work overtime on clearing out these caves to gain a better perspective on these markings I have been seeing across all dig sites. Maxsis found an old gramophone and 5 vinyl discs each a different colour, they seem to be linked to the statues we have found and I recently learned that it was the music from the black disc that unlocked the chamber where these statues stand. By the end of the week all 6 generators are assembled and extracting the 115 element, large vats have been filled full of this and we have already shipped to 5 gallon drums back to Germany. Maxsis spends a lot of his time overseeing this process and conducting tests on the volitility of the element in different circumstances, I have noticed that his mannerisms are seemingly erratic, I believe it maybe the exposure to element 115 that is doing this but I have no conclusive evidence to support this, I entered to keep a close eye on his behavior. The Panzer Soldat suits have arrived to help dig into the mud that covers the lower trenches close to Maxsis' makeshift lab, here's hoping they can function in this areas erratic weather patterns.

Another month later

It's become more clear to me as the time passes that element 115 is causing Maxsis to loose hi's mind, he has hired extra security for the production process of the element. He spends his time in the lab engorged in his obsession with the 'Crazy Place', upon playing the gramophone in one of the excavation tunnel, testing out the coloured music discs, he found that playing the right one caused a series of stones to construct and form a doorway, it's clear he entered this doorway to this so called place and returned. He's done nothing but repeat a name, Samantha, saying that he must stop her, trap her in this place he calls the ether. I'm just hoping that the extra security detail arrives soon or I fear that something might happen.


	2. Descent into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

Main Character Pov

We arrived on the excavation site to a rather tense atmosphere, we had been assigned to the main dig mound, some sort of underground chamber surrounded by crypts and catacombs. 4 statues resided in the center of this place, it has an errie element to it, the old man plays music on the gramophone here, I can imagine the quiet in here would drive normal people to leave in a hurry. My task is to guard him, against everything and anything as he says, I think the coot has lost it to be honest, he keeps wispering something about a place called agartha, the others refer to it as the 'crazy place' I've also started to notice the digger using these machines called Panzer Soldats, they look like massive diving suits but are used to clear rock and stone out of these dig sites, it makes the worker more effiecent in his task and saves on energy and time. As I was following Masis to his next spot I caught sight of a familiar face owned by a man by the name of Edward Richtofen, I've known him for a short number of years but enough to know that I can count on him when it matters. "Angel, I wanted to discuss my concerns with you if I may" he asked as I was on my tea break, I smoked a cigarette lazily, the smoke carried off on the cold breeze as I signaled for him to continue. He explained that he'd noticed the strange behavior Dr Maxsis had been exhibiting over the past few weeks, seemingly obsessive and almost agressive tendancies. "I have noticed over the last two days this mentality myself, I had chalked it down to it just being his general personality Edward, I did not think anything of it but now that you mention it, I do notice that he mumbles to himself and speaks of Agartha" I come need stubbing out the smoke in the sludge. "Yes, Maxsis has been on a single minded mission to unlock the secrets of this so called agartha, apparently the gramophone and the vynl discs he has found give him limited access to this place, he also claims he has been hearing voices" Richtofen said rubbing his brow, he ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. "He mentioned a girl called Samantha? " I questioned and his face went white. "I too have heard this girls voice, she asks for freedom, must be from agartha, I did not realise that that was his intention..." he trailed off, I now felt on edge, what had I gotten myself into now.

One of the workers encountered a small technical issue with one of the Soldat suits, it's grappling hook attachment malfunctioned and caused the death of a scientist who was working unaware at the time. We have given her a proper burial and said a few words in her remembrance, unfortunately the worker was given his last rifts and executed for poor judgement, to me this did not seem fair but the order was not mine to argue, at least I didn't have to shoot him myself. I'm beginning to think that this new machine they are speaking about is dangerous, escribed as being a thousand feet tall and essentially a mechanical humanoid thing I question silently whether or not this is progress or chaos in disguise. German engineering at it finest they say, I'm not so sure but rather than rack my brain tirelessly over such seemingly trivial things I continued onward with my bodyguard job and observance of Dr Maxsis and his odd behaviour of late, as I could tell he was more manic than before, I believe what ever he is striving towards could be cause for concern and I fear that it ay jeopardize the safety of the people on the excavation site. I noticed that Edward has grown more anxious over the last week, Maxsis has been spending more time around the element 115 containment area and I believe the fumes are starting to affect me in the sense that I think I'm seeing sit that's not there and hearing this little girl called Samantha. It's disturbing to say the least, I'd much rather be outside in the cold crisp air shiver my as off than being driven made by the pleas of this fucking little girl. "For fuck sake" I cussed u derived my breath as I burnt myself lighting another cigarette only moments after I'd finished the previous one, my anxiety levels must be rising for this to occur I thought to myself. Shit, am I going insane to? Because to me these large Panzer Soldats are starting to freak me out, they are like hollow monsters and their siloutte in the low light makes me double take. I hope they find what it is they are searching for in these ruins and cave systems, I also hope that it's not fatal either.

I think he has finally lost it, those giant robots have been patrolling since dawn yesterday and Maxsis is beaming with malicious intent. He has spent to much time in the 'crazy place' his last trip there almost resulted in Edward being killed by him. This old man plays with the lives of his workers, testing out the effects of 115 in their bloodstream, some go insane and kill themselves and others can't withstand it in the initial and die from its introduction. The digger has reached another wall they believe hides another section of these ruins, I have been keeping tabs via radio on the progress, "we are about to break through now ma'am, over" said John, I could hear the machines working in the background. "Excellent over" I answered, I turned around in time to see Richtofen and Maxsis confronting each other, then I could hear them arguing over safety-related issues, I moved close to them both, as John called in on the com. "Broken through, continuing to investigate over" he relayed as I got close to Maxsis and Edward. "Roger that, use caution over" I answered, "is everything alright here Dr?" The old man looked at me and nodded briskly as if to say mind your own business and continues to argue. I shook my head and radio John again, "John status update over" I questioned waiting patiently for him to reply. Things were starting to get heated between the two Germans, knowing that I may have a fight on my hands, Johns radio silence caused me to panic a little, I turned to face the mountain cave where he was making note of the vats off element 115 below me. "This is madness Maxsis, clearly you do not see the gravity of the situation" Edward said calmly as Ludvig spat "no it is you who does not see, I have almost finished my greatest work and soon I will see agartha and trap that girl there forever" I was now seriously on edge. "Come in john" I ordered and I go nothing but static and then there was screaming, it caused the two men behind me to stop and look at me. "What was that?" Edward asked, his facial expression was that of fear as Maxsis pulled out a gun holding it downward, I watched closely for a while then turned to face Edward. "I don't know my friend, but I will investigate" I said turning to do just that, as I heard the familiar cracking of gun fire and then the distinctive pain of being shot, I stumbled backwards from the force, tipping over the rail in slow motion, Edward reached for Maxsis, I watched as the sky rushed from me and then I was surrounded by blue liquid, moments later the darkness took me and all I could hear was the moans of people dying.


	3. Shepherd Of Fire

Richtofen Pov 

I watched in horror as Angel fell backwards off the scaffolding, I went for Maxsis' pistol, grabbing it firmly and ripping it from his grasp, I then pointed at him and the old man smirked. "You won't kill me Edward, my mission will come to fruition, you can't stop the wheels of progress" Ludvig taunted me as I tightened my grip on the Mauser. "That is what you think....Cunt" I replied shooting him in the chest, blood sprayed my face, Maxsis went down hard. I pocketed the pistol, made a run for where I thought Angel had landed, I then heard an explosion followed closely by the sounds of people screaming, I looked up towards the mountain cave where the others were working only to see them pouring out in droves closely pursued by others. I then noticed these 'others' pouncing on the scientists and ripping into their skin, entrails were pulled from their bodies, arms torn from their sockets and gutteral cries erupted from their throats. The moved fast, as did I, I reached for grenades and an MP40 sub machine gun, I blocked access to the main dig site and pulled Angel from the vat of 115 that she had fallen into, I could hear the cannibals getting close, I rested her on her side, hoping like he'll she was alright and that she would purge the liquid from her system in this recovery position. Turning to face the sky I watched as Odin, the first of these 1000 foot tall monster bots emerged from the mist in the distance, making its pass through the site, I dashed for no man's land, navigating the muddy area circling back around I grabbed ahold of Maxsis' body, dragging it down to his makeshift lab and beginning the operation I was going to finish what he started by removing his brain in order to create this drone he was working on. More explosions sounded off in the distance, I barricaded myself in the lab building, prepping for surgery, the ground shook violently as Odin made his pass. I rubbed my blood stained face and prepared for the series of events that were about to occur, that was when I heard frantic knocking at the doors. "Please let us inside they're coming for us!" Yelled one of the scientist's, "the living dead are coming! Please!" This made me feel sick, was this what that old man was going on about? The living dead? I made sense now, those who got sick in the tunnels, who had then died without a sufficient cause, had they risen and passed on this disease to the others? I shivered, hearing their screams as they were promptly deconstructed by these 'zombies'. I shudder to think what will become of me now, was I wrong in trusting Group 935? We're we wrong in our pursuit of enhanced weaponry? Is this the end....

3 days earlier

Tank Dempsey  
United States Marine Core

I have been deployed to France on a top secret mission I have decided to take another soldier with me by the name of Roy Mustang , we are suppose to retrieve a German scientist by the name of Edward Richtofen, this H.V.T resides within excavation site 64, this posses a problem as access to this location is bogged down in mud, so thick that we will have to use the MKIV Tank which throws out the option of a suprise attack. I have also been made aware of the fact that both Japan and Russia have the same agenda as I do, I make the decision to use the tank and enter the field of battle as it would seem, as we round the crest of the hill we get a full view of the carnage before us, there are dead corpses mounted on sticks, fires rage all around and to make matters worse it seems we have stumbled upon canibals, rather decrepit looking I swear they can't be alive, but they're moving towards me with intent, one tried to grab me, I blasted it's skull off with my revolver, changing to my machine gun I like to call the magna collider I sent a spray of bullets in the direction of these freaks, ripping the limbs from them and killing them good. Roy and I made our way to a building at the bottom of the trenches, forced open the door only to be confronted by a Japanese soldier and two Russian ones, one was a woman of all things, armed with a sniper rifle, Mustang raised his machine gun to counter act these possible hostiles, I then notice the German, hands covered in blood and a bone saw in his grip, it was then we were bathed in a yellow light, we all looked up in time to see a giant monster bot try and crush us underfoot.

Nikolai Belinski   
Russian Red Army 

We have made it to the German dig site, only to find its overrun by half dead looking flesh eating crazy people, I blast the two in front of me with my trusty shotgun, two more run towards me and my underling Riza Hawkeye takes care of them no sweat, we then continue onward to the building at the center of this trench network, bursting through the doorway to be met by two Americans and one Japanese man, fucking shit, they must have known what was happening also, Riza and I then looked skyward to be met by the foot of giant robot monster and everything when to bright.

Takeo Masaki   
Japanese Army

The Emperor had instructed me to head to France to observe the recent German occupation in the northern region, I must watch and report their movements in the area and hopefully establish their purpose for operating in the region. I moved slowly, taking in the surrounding, it was ravaged by fire and reeked of death, bodies lay strewn throughout the trenches. The further in I got the more I was sure that something evil lurked in the shadows, that was when I was ambushed by what seemed like a corpse, I ended it with my sword, an honourable death for a dishonorable German. More and more attacked me as I kept moving towards the building at th end of these found trenches, I cut down more as more came. I gained entry to the building, coming face to face with four other humans, I pointed my gun at them, then turned in time to see a monster bot bath us all in a yellow light and then, I thought for sure it had crushed me.


	4. No Mans Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game Begins

'It began long ago, on the battlefields of the Great War. Two German scientists sought to harness dark and mysterious forces, buried for centuries, they believed their discoveries would assure Germany's ultimate victory. But they could never have imagined just what else their research would unearth. As an ancient evil ravaged the front lines, the hopes of the allies rested on 3 soldiers sent to stop it.

My name is Samantha, I'm going to tell you how this really began....

Main Charter Pov

Was I imagining things? I though I could hear the muffled sounds of explosions, the pressure around me then lessened, I felt heavy and disoriented, I came in and out of conciousness. I then opened my eyes slowly, my vision focused, I found myself lying on my side, an overwhelming sense of cold and hot washed over me and I cried out in pain drawing myself into the fetal position. I couldn't move for a few minutes, the voice of a girl echoed in my mind. 'Can you hear me? Angel? I can feel you, we are connected now and I require your assistance' said the voice, I rolled onto my stomach and tried to bring myself to my feet, it took all my energy to do this, I stood in the spot, trying to stop myself from collapsing, my legs quivered uncontrollably and I then became aware that I was wet, but how? and why? This much made me curious enough to turn around gently to see that I was standing beside a cauldron like container full with 115. I scratched my head in confusing, then remembered what had happened. "I should be dead" I said in disbelief, my head pounded, all at once I could feel them, hear them, they were in pain, calling out for help, make it stop they said. I held my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block out the voices, it's all too much and then one voice broke through the rest. "Angel!" I heard Edward yell as he came running up to me, he was followed by 5 others, others I knew to be allied forces, I pulled out my Mauser C95 and pointed it at them and they stopped dead in their tracks. "Who are they?" I demanded to know, Edward pulled down my gun, shaking his head. "They are here to help us Angel, they are aware of what has happened" he said. "I'm not, i m supposed to be dead, Maxsis shot me Edward what the he'll is going on?" I asked looking around, fires raged and bodies littered No Man's Land, some on sticks and others missing limbs. "Those that got sick and died well... they didn't stay dead for long, they turned into beasts that crave the flesh of the living" he explained my stomach churned, "it seems that this element 115 also has a healing ability, besides being good for weapons" I looked at him with wide eyes, this element was now in my blood stream. "This can't be real... fucking shit" I said as he handed me a machine gun. "It all started with this element let us finish what Maxsis begun, let us see this agartha" Edward said as determination lit up his eyes, I took the gun and readied myself for what was to come.

In order to open the gateway to agartha our first task was to construct the staves of power, but we had to find the pieces of all 4. I knew of where the music discs were kept, all there was to do was to find the 3 pieces of each of the four, all of a sudden there was a violent tremor in the earth. "What was that?" Dempsey asked looking all around him. "The giant robots are coming, we must act quickly to retrieve the wind staff parts from them" Edward declared as he made his way towards the path of the robot Odin. Nikolai moved towards Thor and Dempsey to Freya. I kept a keen watch for undead and anything else that may pop up, for Roy it was the perfect time to start asking me questions. "What is it you were hoping to accomplish here may I ask?" He said looking at me with intrigue, his eyes scanning my figure. Snow had started to fall, only lightly though, it was enough to cause me to shiver, I could still hear the voices in my head, it was like a crowd but without the physical forms. "I couldn't tell you for sure, I'm just security" I answered removing some of my wet clothing, I replaced it with my armour that I should've worn this whole time. "I see, special operations I presume?" He questioned and I turned to face him. "What tells you that american? " I countered. "Your tattoos for a start and you confirmed it with your answer, German" he replied with a smirk. I too cracked a slight smile, I picked up my STG machine gun and moved towards one of the generators, as I passed by it I turned to my left to check for company, then switched sides in time to see a massive horde of undead running towards me at full steam, I froze momentarily "What is it?" Roy asked as I open fired, blood flick up from where my bullets connected with flesh. Without me having to answer he too opened up on them, cutting heads from mutilated shoulders and ripping gapping big holes into their bodies, they dropped into piles of blood and limbs painting the ground red. "Die you fucking dead pieces of shit!" He yelled as I reloaded and continued to thrown bullets at them, they just kept coming at us, wave upon wave of corpses threw themselves at us as we now struggled to kept them at bay. It was then that Thor came through the area, Roy ducked and rolled out of his path well before he was due to stand on us. "Angel! Move!" He yelled as I looked up I shot open the hatch on its foot and disappeared into the light. I found myself inside the head of the robot, Nikolai whirled around to face me and smiled. "Decided to join me yeah?" He commented as I grinned. "Thought it might be fun to take a look inside, did you find it?" I asked reloading my gun once again. He nodded, holding it up to show me and we jestisened ourselves from the robot, falling back to the ground ungrateful lyrics, I picked myself up and continued to fight the growing number of zombies in the vecinity. "Fuck!" I heard Nikolai yell out as a zombies tried to get him from behind. "Watch your back Nikolai" Dempsey said as he stabbed a walker in the head with his knife. "No shit American" he replied blasting another zombie with his olympia shotgun. He pulled out his combat axe and cut down another 2 with ease, Takeo said nothing as he to cut down groups of zombies with his katana and finished them off with a bullet to the brain. Edward focused on retrieving the gramophone and the music discs we needed to enter the 'Crazy Place' and I once again heard Samantha speak, 'Can you hear me? I'm trapped here, I just want to go home' I noticed that everyone started to look around frantically, "Did you hear that voice?" Dempsey asked kicking a zombie over into the sludge. "It is Samantha, we shall hear from her again" Edward answered as the robots came through once again, cutting the population of zombie in half, but more filled that void. "There seem to be no end to them" Riza said as she shot another's head off, "we need to move to higher ground to get above them, it will be easier to thin them out" with out question I moved to the top of the mound, I spotted a spade and grabbed it as I knew that we would need to locate more bits of the elemental staves. 'Scratch the surface....reveal the shards of the ice staff' Samantha told me, somehow we may make it after all.


	5. The Crazy Place

"We must take these parts to a suitable location" Edward instructed as he slung the bag, containing the pieces of the wind staff, over his shoulder and marched towards one of the tunnels. Roy scowled and shook his head. "How are we supposed to do that?" He said, "considering..." he gestured towards the direction of the walking dead that were clawing at the boarded up windows to his left. "I thought you Americans liked to jump head first into battle?" Nikolai stated reloading his shotgun. "Not like this Nikolai, I'm all for a good fight but I'd rather not be torn to shreds thank you very much" Roy replied as a hand shot through a gap in the boards I tried to grab him. "You are very welcome" Nikolai countered standing and joining Richtofen, I too had decided now was better than later to change our current circumstances. "Angel? You're not serious are you? It's suicide" Roy said looking at me, his eyes pleaded for me to see reason, I turned away and cocked my machine gun. "We Germans are as crazy as you say, besides, I'd rather die on my own terms and it's not in a corner waiting for those cunts" I declared moving towards the open hole in the wall, I jumped down into the thick of it, blasting away zombies, stacking up the bodies high, I ran forward leading the zombies away from the doorway allowing the others to pile out and cut them down from behind. "We need to move quickly, this way!" Edward yelled, we moved as a single unit, cutting down the zombies that ran towards us from all sides. "Come at me bro!" Dempsey shouted ripping them a new one, in several places. We got to the mouth of the tunnel, Nikolai prepared the charges, Edward set up the gramophone and I prepared along with the other 4 to take out any zombies that got too close. 'Angel...'I could hear Samantha wispering to me, ' Father said the chambers are doorways opened by the sounds of the ancients' I turned to watched watch Edward was doing, he rubbed his forehead in fuse ration. "Nein! Why isn't this shit heap working?" He shouted slamming his fist on the desk. "Try the yellow one" I said, he placed it in and then the small pile of stones in the center of the cave floated and formed into a door frame. Moments later it flashed yellow and filled in the frame with a swirling yellow vortex. I ran headlong into it finding myself in a rather erie place, 4 neon coloured stone totems resided at its center, the yellow one opened to reveal a small yellow gem inside of it. I seized it and returned through the vortex being spat out the other end face first, I firmly clenched the gem as I landed. "Where'd you go? What is that?" Edward questioned frantically as I stood. "The crazy place, Edward we need to get the the center mound, and construct the wind staff, hold me off I will go and do this" I explained as he passed me the duffle bag with the parts and we fought our way to the center on the site. Zombies pursued us relentlessly, other tried to corner us, I let down the wooden scaffolding bowling over the corpses and making a run for the bottom, I made it to the statues and crafted the wind staff, I turned around and found myself surrounded, without hesitation I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes, my ears were ringing and my vision gradually focused as I came to the realisation that someone was trying to talk to me. "Angel? Are you alright?" Mustang asked as I stood up, wind staff in hand. "If I'm not dead then I believe so" I answered frowning at him, I looked around me, seeing the blood smears and chunks of zombie flesh and bone scattered throughout the alter chamber. "I was worried for a moment there, come on let us regroup with the others" Roy said wiping the sweat from his brow, I looked down at my hands and realized that they were covered in blood, zombie blood. As we emerged from the main site to meet up with the others, I noted that Richtofen had gathered the pieces for the lightning staff, I figured they must have utilized the Tank that the Americans had brought with them. He crafted the staff and we proceeded to collect the parts for the last 2, it was at this time that I felt the ground shudder again, Dempsey pointed up and I shook my head, this wasn't those robots. Then from out of nowhere an infected worker, trapped within a Panzer Soldat suit, started to sprint towards us, I took aim with the wind staff and fired blasting it into oblivion and throwing myself backwards into Roy's arms. Funny enough a piece of the fire staff fell from the Soldats hand, Dempsey retrieved it and we carved our way through more zombies that had acumulated in the vecinity. "Fucking undead bastards why do you not get the message to piss off" Nikolai asked, not that they could answer him anyhow. "We need to turn on the generators to retrieve the next piece" Edward instructed, I made my way towards Generator 6, the others slit into teams of 2 and moved to each of the other 5. As I turned it on I was greeted by these rather strabge looking zombies, they had glowing blue eyes and this same light eminated from their mouths too, they looked like old templar knights, I didn't descriminate I blew them away with the wind staff, successfully activating the generator and moving to the next one until all of the have been activated. Now we were getting somewhere, between Edward and I we had constructed all but 1 of the staves of power, it was time to dig like never before.

I grew weary of this task, her freedom meant little as time ticked onward, I found myself becoming introverted, we were low on amunition for our conventional weapons and short on patience to boot. Nikolai was slowly being driven mad by Samantha and her taunts, she had decided that we weren't fast enough with the steps. 'Angel... harness the elements only with all can agartha be reached' I grumbled. "I'm aware of this" I said warenting strange looks from the group, all except Edward. "She speaks to you.... doesn't she Angel?" He asked me outright, I nodded. "She calls me by name Edward, I can't explain it but I can hear the zombies in my head, they plead and beg me to end their unatural rexistance on this field of death" I answered, shooting yet another zombie in the head. "I see, then the element must be an integral part of this infection the soldiers experienced" he summized rubbing his chin as Dempsey killed another 5 undead. "So what you're saying is this whole time you know what to do then?" He said rather anoyed looking, Nikolai grabbed his shirt collar. "You think just cos she hears her calling out her name that this girl has told her exactly what we must do to survive this? The girl speaks in riddles American! " Nikolai yelled as Dempsey managed to free himself from the Russians grasp. "Okay it would be a no then" he come teddy throwing a grenade in the general direction of the zombie crowd. "We must fight the dead, not the living" Takeo stated earning him the attention of everyone at once, I nodded in agreement. "Wiser words have never been spoken" I said standing to face the horde head on. I vaulted over the scaffolding and charged into the fray, spilling the remainder of the guts of the undead yelling out in pure aggression, I was then taken to the ground by a crawler, he tried to bite my neck as I scrabble for safety, Roy sprinted to me as I dug up the last piece of the ice staff and embedded it into the soft, cheese like constancy of the zombies skull. I retrieve my prize and threw it to Edward he grinning evily, "let us finish this" he said moving towards the alter to omelet the last staff. As we waited I noticed there was a rather flash looking rifle sitting on top of the chest in the center of the dig site mound, it wasn't there earlier so I picked it up and read the inscription on the side, it was called Agarthian Reaper and it sure looked like it was worth using. I aimed and fired this rifle, laser like bullets flew from the muzzle ripping zombies to shreds in a matter of seconds. "Fuck yeah! This is awesome, come at me you fucking undead bitches!!" I shouted towards the undead, challenging them to step to me, I switched to my wind staff and blasted them into bits and blood vapor, "What you got! Thunder gun hacks!" I raced around the site painting it red with their blood, switching between Reaper and staff stacking up mutilated corpses all over, it got to the point where my boots made squelching noises from the thick layer of flesh and blood that coated the ground. "It is done, now we can proceed with the final stages!" Richtofen exclaimed as I threw the completed ice staff to Takeo, then Samantha spoke again, this time with excitement, 'We were so close, my father couldn't save me but you can, he promised me, when the final steps are taken, the gateway to agartha will open, the elemental fire is yours to comand, finish what has begun, free me from agartha'


	6. Fall From Grace

WARN MESSINES, SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH, NOT SAFE, WE GREW WEAK, THOUGHT IT WAS FLU, MEN BECAME BEASTS, BLOOD TURNED TO ASH, LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS. 

Fire crackled as I wandered in a daze towards the mass of undead, covered in blood, tormented by the voices, oh so many voices. 'Free yourself from hell' she said, "I'm living it you bitch!" I yelled falling to my knees and slamming my fists into the mud. 'Let the living die' she taunted as I rose to my feet, rain started to pour down soaking the ground once again. Grabbing ahold of my staff of wind I aimed and fired, sending the shock wave towards the undead and vaporizing them. I could then hear the sirens, more Panzer Soldats rushed me, shooting flames in my direction. I rolled out of the way, nmud mixing with blood, I let loose a flurry of bullets in their direction, destroying one, damaging another as the last hit me square in the chest, knocking the wind out of my lungs and causing me to sprawl across the muddy ground. I didn't know where the others were and nor did I care, I was on a mission, a mass extermination of the undead and their fellows. I rose again and destroyed another Soldat, the last one was blasted by Nikolai as I turned around to face him, rubbing the blood and mud up my forehead, I grinned like a mad man and continued my assault, smashing the skull of a nearby zombie. I swung left, hooking another with the but of my staff, I then turned him to mist, proceeded to stab the next few in the face. "Face me!" I screamed out, smashing a crawlers head with my boot. I would not stop, killing zombies left and right, blood sprayed all over me. 'I demand that you do what I say, without my help, you will never see you're homes again' Samantha boomed, I laughed, shaking my head. "Do you think Germany did anything for me? I did all for her and for what!!" I yelled shooting the heads off more zombies, "jesus it never ends! All I've got is insane!" All while this was happening Richtofen was now in the perfect position to complete the last stages of samantha's release, I guess, it's time to face agartha head on.

Blaire Taylor  
Russian Pilot   
Northern France

I was flying over head, keeping tabs on the other planes I was going to intercept in the skies over Northern France, somewhere close by German pilots prepared for the inconvenience I would provide. Then all of a sudden a zeppelin appeared out of the black storm clouds, cutting me off, I dived, fielding fire from German fighters. My engine blew, causing me to loose altitude quickly, I tried to fight it but in the end I had to prepare for a crash landing. As I spiraled downward, coming through the clouds I saw a series of trenches and random areas cordoned off by what looked like barbed wired fences, then ground rose to meet me and I landed just meters from this location.

Angel Cain  
German Special Operations  
Northern France

I saw the fighter plane crash land, Nikolai rushed to its location as did the rest of us, he pulled a woman from the wreckage. "I know this woman!" He exclaimed as she came to seconds later, she the got to her feet, "Blaire?" She looked at him blankly then set her sights on me. "German fuck!" She hollered cracking me in the nose with a strong right hook, "shoot me down would you bitch" I got to my feet and turned around to face her, blood dribbled from my nose, but my injury healed quickly and the blood stopped. "I didn't shoot you down, Russian, as you can see we do not posses anti aircraft guns" I comment gesturing to our empty ground, "unless you count the robots which we do not control" Edward kept his distance from her, wisely. "Then who did?" She demanded. "I can imagine it was a German fighter plane" Richtofen said, "we need to move, more undead will show up soon enough" I nodded and moved towards Generator five, it was at this time that Dempsey appeared welding the lightning staff. "I upgraded this one, Takeo has upgraded the ice staff and Roy has upgraded the wind one as you asked Angel" he reported, as Roy passed me the wind staff. Blaire scratched her head and flailed her arms around, "What is going on here? What's these staves? Why is there Americans? Undead? I died didn't i?" She demanded, I turned around holding up the wind staff. "This is a staff of power, element 115 turned our people into zombies, we have to free a girl called Samantha in order to be saved from this place as we Germans fucked up with our search for power" I explained quickly as the undead massed around our position. She grabbed a machine gun from Nikolai and without question proceeded to shoot these undead as we too blanketed them with a hail of lead and elemental fire power. Richtofen headed off to upgrade the last staff. Nikolai, Blaire, Dempsey and I decided to collect the souls needed for the four boxes that were scattered around the area, as we filled each of these boxes, Samantha praised us for our prowess and the rewarded all of us with a enhanced strength and punch she called the thunder fists. Edward returned moments later trailing a group of zombies behind him, Blaire shredded them in a matter of seconds covering herself in zombie blood, which to my suprise caused said zombies to ignore her. She grinned gleefully as she tore these undead new holes in places they didn't have before. I joined her, covering myself in their blood, laughing evily as I sprinted to a clear spot, for some reason I decided to look up and I saw a plane that was glowing red. Dempsey had noticed this and joined me, "what is it cain? " He asked I shrugged as he killed another zombie. "Not sure but I'm going to find out, also I found this grenade" I answered holding it up. 'That is the G Strike, you need to use it on the pit' Samantha told me as I looked towards the circle of ground behind generator five. I threw it on the ground and one of the robots fired missiles from its back, I then noticed that a small flying thing flew into the hole, Richtofen must've created the Maxsis Drone and deployed it. I watched for a little while longer, long enough to see 3 Panzer Soldats fly out of the hole and land behind us

Blaire noticed the sudden arrival of these machines, taking it upon herself to attack them head on. "Die you fucking abominations!" She bellowed shooting them in the face as we all congregated around them, blasting them with all we had, one exploded and then the others soon followed. 'Good, good Angel, now find the spirit of the sky, only on earth can he be defeated' Samantha said and I knew of whom she spoke, I started to fire at the glowing plane, bringing it down I tracked it to the crash site, this zombie pilot ran towards me and I cut him down quickly. I was then instructed to kill the crusader undead in the main chamber that had white arms, I told the other this and that it would give us the fists of iron and that this was an integral aspect needed to free Samantha from agartha. The battle field was a buzz of death and mayhem, Blaire relished this as she killed more and more zombies with ruthless efficency. We had to keep them at bay for as long as we could, in order to head to agartha we needed to carve a path through these zombies. 'The ancients thought there riddles couldn't be solved they were wrong, they were so wrong' Samantha said as we a tempted to force our way through the horde, Roy almost fell, I cover him with fire from the wind staff, Takeo cut down the zombies with his katana and Nikolai employed his axe, it seemed that the zombies were getting wiser by the second and they had started to run, pinning us down for the time being until Blaire started to throw grenades, sending bits of flesh and bone into the air. "Hey its a party can you see the confetti!" Nikolai exclaimed as the explosions deftened us. These voices had started to slowly get to me, I switched to stabbing zombies in the face to try to break this hold it had on me and then we made it to the wind portal. "Hold em off until I can get the portal running!" Richtofen yelled setting up the gramophone and allowing the music to play. "We can hold them much longer!" Dempsey shouted blasting another corpse with his machine gun. "Got it! Let's go!" He yelled in response as each of us darted through the portal to the crazy place.


	7. Agartha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight

We had made it to the crazy place, Edward had collected the Maxsis Drone and we prepared for the fight of our lives, each of us placed each of the staves on their alter. "We need to collect their souls to finish this, stay frosty" I instructed as the Agarthian zombies started to emerge from all around us, using my Agarthian Reaper I started to thin out the herd. "Now I remember you, you told me I wouldn't be a good Russian bride cos I like rum!" Blaire accused Nikolai as he gave her a look of mock horror. "It's true though, untrustworthy Jamaicans and their shitty fucking rum" Nikolai mumbled as Riza scowled in disgust. "What you say? Nikolai dearest?" Blaire taunted as the Russian male lost it. "A Russian woman who doesn't drink vodka? What kind of shit is that, you see this was the reason why we couldn't have kids" Nikolai countered, "it's a sign of bad parenting to come, rum is indicative of that" Blaire rolled her eyes at him, punching a zombie into oblivion. "You remember when I punched you for mocking me that time when we were training? You said a woman couldn't be a good enough soldier" Blaire commented as Nikolai laughed also punching a zombie. "I still stand by what I said" he retorted, sticking his tounge out like a child. "And you do remember I almost killed you by Face plant correct" Blaire reminded Nikolai. "Fuck! That is true!" He said punching her in the face, for which she returns the gesture. They then start to argue in Russian, so much so that the zombies completely ignored them choosing to go for the rest of us. Edward wispered to me in German, 'how fucking childish these shits are' I chuckled replying in kind 'indeed they even drive away the dead with this fucking domestic shit' then from out of nowhere they ceased their argument and started punching zombies left and right obliterating them out of shear anger and contempt for one another. Dempsey cracked up laughing, "ain't this a treat, this chick is hilarious" he announced killing more undead himself. Takeo quietly dispatched the dead, using his katana, he'd unbeknownst to himself been cutting zombies that Blaire had the intention of killing herself, she got so furious that she powered through a group of zombies just to face plant him cold. This caused Dempsey to erupt in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, I too noticed this act, poor Takeo I thought to myself as I descriminated a host of undead, filling the staves with the last few souls needed to open the portal to agartha.

There was a white flash, it filled the area but I could faintly make out the siloutte of the Maxsis Drone flying into the portal, then moments later we found ourselves beside Dempseys Mark IV Tank. "What the fuck happened?" Takeo asked scratching his head, this question cause me to double take. "I think we did it, maybe" I replied in kind with a grin, I could hear zombies getting close to our location. 'Thank you, I have been freed so in kind I will now free you, I am now at peace' Samantha said and I nodded silently sending her a good will prayer as I patted Dempsey on the back. "Start this baby up, let's blow this popsicle stand people!" I declared as Roy did just that, the engine rumbled to life as I started throwing grenades in all directions in front of us. We piled onto the tank, Edward turned to me, "I had set charges all around this battlefield, they are ready to blow at the click of this button" he said as we cleared the blast zone with haste. "In the name of all that have died here I bid thee farewell and..." I paused as I looked at everyone and nodded, Edward flipped the switch and we all shouted in unison "FUCK YOU!" The whole area erupted in fire and ash, the robots crumpled to the earth in slow motion. "Good riddance" said Dempsey as he and Roy saluted the dead, Takeo nodded in silence, Edward rubbed his weary brow and breathed a sight of relief. "It is done" he said and put my arm around his shoulder, a gesture he returned. "Dosverdana Bitches!!" Blaire said as Nikolai and Riza agreed and we all gave excavation site 64 the finger as it disappeared into the distance. "You know, I still stand by what I said Blaire" Nikolai stated with a smug grin. Richtofen and I face palmed. "Not again" I mumbled as she face planted him sending him backwards off the tank into the mud. He just had to have the final say didn't he, at least the rest is now history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;) I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing


End file.
